Lumos
by Miji Kanasa
Summary: Harry & Draco haben mal wieder chaos verbeitet und als Srtrafe müssen sie nun Skiurlaub machen?  Slytherin Griffyndor Dumbledors Pläne Ziegenmilch? Jede Menge super heißer Winterstunden in einer Blockhütte.  Meine erste ff hoffe auf Anregungen und Komis


Liebe Leser,  
>dies ist meine erste Fanfiction...ich habe selbst jahre lang nur gelesen :'3 und nun möchte ich in die Fußstapfen einiger Großartiger Autoren treten.<br>Ich hoffe das wenigstens einige wenige meine Geschichte ifnden und Rewien den ich hab bisher noch keine Meinung dazu bekommen und würde mich freuen wenn irgentjemand mir sagt: bitte mach weiter oder hör bloß auf :'3  
>und viel Spaß beim Lesen, euer kleines Miji.<p>

Disclamer:  
>Nichts an dieser Geschichte gehört mir sondern alls JKR . gemein aber nicht zu ändern...<br>Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld

Also ...Warnungen ? hm...im ersten Kapitel wohl nichts vielleicht sind die Charaktere etwas OOC aber das ist nicht zu ändern den ihr dürft euch auf eineschön Slashige Geschichte freuen ^^

* * *

><p><span>2XZZ- Ziemlich zügige Zimmer Zauber<span>**  
><strong>  
>Murrend schlurften die Schüler den schmalen aber scheinbar endlos langen Flur entlang. Sie befanden sich in einer überdimensionalen Blockhütte und hatten kein Interesse daran auch nur an das Wetter draußen zu denken.<br>Die ,seit sieben Jahren, normalerweise durch die Keller Hogwarts schleichenden ,Slytherins, schnarrten wütende Kommentare die sich verdächtig nach `da sind nur die dämlichen Gryffindorks dran Schuld` anhörten.  
>Auf der anderen Seite und ebenso wie die Slytherins an die Wand gedrückt drängten die Turmbewohner von Gryffindor die natürlich selbige Kommentare gegen über den Schlangen von sich gaben.<br>Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape, die Hauslehrer, bildeten die Führer der beiden Reihen ,die sich immer Slytherin neben Gryffindor hinter den Lehrern fortbewegen mussten.  
>Einander Todesblicke zu werfen gingen die jeweiligen Hausfeinde nebeneinander her.<p>

Am vielversprechendsten war diese Combination eine Position hinter den Lehrern wo sich die beiden Anführer der Häuser gegenseitig Blicke zuwarfen die tatsächlich schmerzten.  
>Der ungekrönte Eisprinz Sltherins Draco Lucius Malfoy und der Goldjunge Gryffindors Harry James Potter, bildeten die Spitze der Schülerreihen und hinter ihnen lief brav ihr jeweiliges Haus<p>

(Nein die Ordnung lag nicht an den Lehrern die Häuser standen nur voll hinter ihren Chefs :p)  
>Ihre vor wut gekrausten Nasen berührten sich wärend des Laufens fast wobei sie sich leise und drohend Beschuldigungen zuknurrten.<p>

"Das ist mal wieder alles deine Schuld Narbengesicht"  
>"Wofon traumst du Nachts Platinprinzchen du hast doch gleich wieder übertrieben"<br>Blitze schoen aus ihren Augen auf den jeweils anderen zu.  
>"Gryffindork, kannst nicht mal einen Expeliarmus richtig abfeuern"<br>"Hachnäsiges Frettchen kriech doch in das Kellerloch zurück aus dem du gekrochen bist"  
>"Hat Potty vielleicht Angst seinen Ruhm zu verlieren wenn er sich nicht ordentlich benimmt und is deshalb zu feige sich seine eigene Dummheit einzugestehen ?"<br>"Vielleicht habe ich auch einfach keine Lust mich mit dir rumzuärgern wer nimmt schon eine silberne Fliegenklatsche um eine Schmeisfliege wie dich zu zerquetschen."  
>Bei jedem Satz gingen erstaunte "uhhh"s und "ohhh"s durch die Schüler dahinter und wenn ihre Partei ienen bedonders guten Treffer gelandet hatte grinste das jeweilige Haus berlegen.<br>"Ach ? hältst dich für was besseres huh ? Nur weil man dir dein Lebenlang alles hinterher getragen hat ?"  
>"Das sagt gerade der richtige aber du hast recht letzte Woche erst hat man unserer Manschaft den Quidittch Pokal nach getragen."<p>

Ein überlegenes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen.  
>Der Platinblonde gab ein stinkwütendes knurren von sich.<br>Warscheinlich wären sie sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gesprungen wenn sie nicht in dem Moment Dumbledores ruhige Stimme gehört hätten.

Der langbärtige Schulleiter war bisher ganz vorne vor den beiden Hauslehrern her spaziert, war nun aber stehen geblieben und lächelte in die Runde.  
>"Meine Lieben Schüler," er lies de Blick seiner freundlichen blauen Augen über seine Schützlinge gleiten, "Hier beginnt der Bereich der für euch bestimmt ist ,Bäder und eure Zimmer ein Aufenthaltsraum und ein direkter Zugang zum Außengelände,"<br>Die beiden Erzfeinde musterten den Alten Mann skeptisch, das funkeln hinter seinen Halbmondbrillengläsern war ihnen nicht geheuer.  
>"Ich werde nun die Zimmer Verteilung bekannt geben."<p>

Da war es...das Wort das ihnen Sorgen bereitete -Zimmerverteilung- Was sollte das bedeuten ? bekammen sie keine eigenen Zimmer mit Baldachin so wie in Hogwarts ? - Schoß es dem blonden Slytherin durch den Kopf. Darf ich nicht mit meinen Freunden in einem Zimmer schlafen ?- grübelte währenddessen der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor.  
>"Ihr werdet zu viert oder zu dritt ein Zimmer bewohnen."<br>Soweit so gut

"Und natürlich werden Slytherin und Gryffindor Gemischt."

Geschockt starrten die Schüler zum jeweils anderen Haus rüber.  
>"Ich verlese nun Zimmer eins"<br>"Neville"  
>Freundlich lächelte der Rektor, Neville dagegen bekam schon Schweißausbrüche und verknotete alles was er konnte um einen seiner Freunde im Zimmer zu haben<br>Harry ging die Schüler in Gedanken durch.  
>Schon lange waren sie nicht mehr vollzählig (nichts gegen meine Liste hab mir alles ein bisschen zu recht gebogen :p)<br>in Gryffindor wie in Slytherin waren die Jungen noch vollzählig:  
>(und da ich Dean und Seamus sehr lieb habe werde ich sie einbauen und sie sehen nicht so scheiße aus wie im Film , aber dazu später mehr .)<p>

Harry James Potter Draco Lucius Malfoy  
>Ronald Billius Weasly Blaise Zabini<br>Dean Thomas Gregory Goyle  
>Seamus Finnigan Vincent Crabbe<br>Neville Longbottom Theodor Nott

Von den Mädchen waren jeweils nur zwei Unternehmungsfähig:  
>(Die Patils und andere nicht anwesenden Weiblichen Personen sind aus irgendwelchen Gründen verhindert)<p>

Lavender Brown Milllicent Bullstrode  
>Hermine Jean Granger Pansy Parkinson<p>

"Also ich wiederhole",

wurde der grün Äugige aus seinen Gedanken gerissen  
>"Zimmer 1 Neville, Theodore, Lavender, Vincent"<br>"Zimmer 2 Ronald, Blaise, Millicent, Seamus"

Nicht nur Harry und Ron sahen sich geschockt an sondern auch Draco und Blaise  
>-Wir übernachten nicht zusammen ?-<br>Ihre Stimmung sank ins Bodenlose.

"Die dreier Zimmer sind:"  
>"Zimmer 3 Draco,Pansy,Harry"<br>Zwei Paar Augen wurden auf gerissen.

Dracos Gedanken:  
>WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS WARUM NEIN WIESO IMMER ICH ?<br>Pansy ist schon die Hölle auf Erden und jetzt auch noch den Potter ?  
>Er sah sich selbst schon wimmernd am Boden<br>HILFEEEE Q.Q

Harrys Gedanken:  
>WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS WARUM NEIN WIESO IMMER ICH ?<br>Malfoy ist schon grausam genug wieso auch noch Parkinson  
>Er sah sich selbst schon völlig durchgedreht den Kopf an die Wand schlagend<p>

HILFEEEE Q.Q

"Das letzte Zimmer sind also Gregory Dean und Hermine"  
>Lächelnd sah der alte Zauberer in die Runde.<br>Ganz sicher hatte er sich damit keine Freunde gemacht allerdings wollte er so gewissen Spannungen und Ungleichgewichten auf die Sprünge helfen.  
>"Also hier sind die Schlüssel"<br>Er hob einen Finger an dem vier verschiedene Schlüsselbunde mit je Fünf Schlüsseln daran.  
>Den beiden noch immer verwirrten vierer Gruppen gab er vier Schlüssel und behielt selbst einen.<br>die übrigen Schlüssel der dreier Gruppe warf er Snape zu der desinteressiert zu geguckt hatte.  
>Der düstere Lehrer behielt jeweils einen Schlüssel und gab die anderen beiden an die strenge Lehrerin weiter.<p>

Harry drehte den Schlüssel in seiner Hand einige Male bevor er seufzend in das Zimmer eintrat.

Es war genau wie er es befürchtet hatte.  
>Diese Blockhütte war eine typische Muggeljugendherberge.<br>Es standen links und rechts des winzigen Raumes je zwei etwas kurz geratene Stockbetten und hinter unterm Fenster hatte jemand einen Tisch mit drei Stühlen dran gequetscht.

Mit einem ergebenem und weiteren Seufzer lies er seinen Blick zum Blonden Slytherin Oberhaupt wandern.  
>Der kleinere Hoffte nur das er sich nicht die ganze Zeit sein Gejammer anhören muss sein Bett wäre zu klein.<br>Schnell hatte er sich eines der oberen Betten reserviert indem er seinen Rucksack darauf warf.  
>Fast stechend spürte er den Blick in seinem Rücken. Er konnte nicht anders als zusammen zu zucken und sich schnell um zudrehen.<br>Vor ihm stand eine höchst interessiert drein blickende Pansy Parkinson.

Im ersten Moment funkelten ihre Augen und Harry hoffte mit ihr vielleicht ein zwei vernünftige Worte wechseln zu können ehe sie mit erhobenem Haupt an ihm vorbei stolziert.  
>"Gut für dich das du mir aus dem Weg gehst Potter", schnarrte sie wie es für eine Slytherin gewöhnlich war.<br>Sie ergatterte das Bett unter Harry von dem aus sie ihren Liebling beobachten konnte den direkt gegenüber, ebenfalls unten hatte sich Draco nieder gelassen.  
>Auch weiterhin verströmte er eine kühle beeindruckende Aura.<br>-Selbst auf einem schäbigen Raststätten Bett sieht er noch elegant aus.-  
>Dieser Gedanke war weder mit Absicht noch als Kompliment gedacht er war Harry nur kurz durch den Kopf gedrungen.<br>Mit einem leisen Knurren das ihm aus dem Rachen grollte zog er sich die Stufen seines Bettes hoch.

"Dracyschaaaaatz?"  
>Nicht nur der junge Potter sondern auch der Malfoyerbe starrten mit großen Augen Pansy an die eben ein ebenso quietschendes wie schiefes Geräusch von sich gegeben hatte das schwer nach der Verstümmlung des namens Draco klang.<br>Der Gryffindor warf dem blonden einen Blick zu, während er geschockt von dem Laut nachgesehen hatte ob das wirklich Pansy war die solche Töne hervor brachte ,sah der Slytherin eher danach aus als kenne er den Ton und hätte Panik vor dem was Folgt.  
>Der pure Gedanke das der hochnäsige Reinblüter sich das schon öfter hatte antun müssen trieb Harry ein grinsen ins Gesicht.<br>Doch gleich danach verlor er nicht nur sein grinsen sondern auch jegliche Farbe die er mal im Gesicht gehabt hat.

Mit einem freudigen Schrei schmiss Pansy sich auf den Schoß des blonden.  
>Normalerweise Schoß dieser die schwarz haarige nämlich ,bei einer derartigen Namensverkrüppelung, in hohem Bogen und mit einem möglichst harten Zauber, gegen die nächste Wand.<p>

Da er diese Sicherheitsmaßnahme dieses mal nicht vorgenommen hatte, die Blöße des schieren Ausrastens in solchen Momenten wollte er sich vor dem Potter nicht geben, hatte die schwarz haarige die Chance wahrgenommen und es sich gleich auf seinem Schoß gemütlich gemacht.

Der Blonde während dessen versuchte seinen Oberkörper möglichst weit von dem kreischenden, scheinbar weiblichen ,Banchee ähnlichen,Wesen weg zu halten.  
>Die Arme angewidert nach hinten gezogen den Rücken nach hinten gebeugt und das Gesicht verzogen sah es aus als halte der Maloysproß Pansy für die Pest in Menschengestalt.<p>

Schmunzelnd sah der schwarz haarige Gryffindor sich das ganz aus sichere Entfernung und möglichst unauffällig an.  
>"PANSY geh von mir runter !"<br>Die langhaarige jedoch lies sich nicht beirren und machte keine anstalten auf den Blonden zu hören eher lehnte sie sich immer näher an ihn , der beugte sich immer weiter zurück bis er schließlich auf dem Bett lag.

Pansys schmatzende, gespitzte Lippen näherten sich seinem Gesicht gefährlich schnell.  
>Mit einem spitzen aufquitschen des Slytherin begann Harry leise zu kichern, biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht laut los zu prusten und beobachtete das seltsame Paar mit belustigt funkelnden Augen.<p>

Das Kichern hatte nicht nur Draco dazu gebracht mit wütendem Blick nach dem grün Äugigen zu sehen , sondern auch Pansy die sich aufsetzte und sich zu ihm umdrehte.  
>Diesen Moment nutzend warf Draco seine Hausgenossin von sich und stand auf.<br>Mit herablassendem Blick und auf die am Boden liegende Pansy deutend erhob der blonde seine Stimme: " Parkinson ! Nur weil ich dich in der Schule nicht andauernd mit einem Furuncculus belege heißt das noch lange nicht das du dich an mich ran machen kannst wann du willst." Kurz machte er eine Pause als überlege er ob Pansy noch mehr Worte wert war. " Besser du lässt deine dreckigen Gruselpfoten von mir sonst bist du morgen nicht mehr in der Lage zu quietschen...oder ein Morgen zu erleben.

Die beiden schwarz haarigen starrten den blonden geschockt an.  
>Harry aufgrund des plötzlichen Macht Umschwungs und Pansy aufgrund der Drohung, der Zurückweisung und der groben Geste (Wobei ihr keines davon unbekannt war.)<br>"Und du"  
>Mit einem Meuchelmörder-mäßigem blick der Snape stolz gemacht hätte richtete der Grauäugige seinen Finger nun auf Harry und trat näher an sein Bett heran.<br>"Wenn du es wagst das irgendjemandem zu erzählen oder noch einmal über mich lachst dan wirst du dir wünschen so geendet zu sein wie das da." Mit einer nebensächlichen Geste deutete er auf Pansy lies seine Augen aber auf dem schwarz Haarigen ruhen.

Der Pottererbe schluckte unbemerkt erwiderte den kalten Blick des Slytherin aber mit selber Intensität.  
>"Wieso glaubst du das du es wert wärst das ich mit jemandem über dich rede ?"<br>Sich innerlich für den Spruch auf die Schulter klopfend grinste der Gryffindor abfällig.  
>Pansy, die immer noch auf dem Boden saß kniff ein Auge zu -Das hat gesessen-<br>Die Augen des blonden verengten sich gefährlich.  
>"Potter"<br>Das leise tief geknurrte Wort war eine einzige Drohung.  
>Und schon im nächsten Moment hatte der flinke Malfoy sich auf die Leiter gestellt den überraschten Gryffindor am Kragen gepackt und vom Bett gezogen, der nun unsanft mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft machte , Pansy war schnell auf ihr Bett geflüchtet.<p>

"Ah-"  
>Harry spürte wie ihm die Luft aus der Lunge gedrückt wurde und er hörte ein unangenehmes knacken als er mit seiner Schulter voran den Boden traf.<br>langsam setzte er sich auf.  
>Den Kopf gesenkt halten saß er im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, langsam schob er sich mit der linken wieder die Brille auf die Nase.<p>

"Das hat gar nicht weh getan Malfoy..."  
>mit spöttischem Unterton in der Stimme erhob sich der Gryffindor und funkelte den Slytherin wütend an.<br>Kaum das der sich versah hatte Harry ihn zurück gestoßen und die Füße weg gezogen so das auch der Slytherin unsanft mit dem Boden kollidierte.  
>Ein keuchen entkam dem blonden, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder aufgerappelt.<br>Einen kurzen Moment funkelten die beiden sich wütend an, wäre nicht genau in diesem Moment Blaise rein gestürmt, Pansy könnte schwören sie hätte die Reste der beiden Streithähne vom Boden aufsammeln müssen.

"Drayyyyyy"  
>Mit einem breiten grinsen auf dem Gesicht kam der schwarz haarige Wirbelwind ins Zimmer gerauscht und schnappte sich seinen besten Freund.<br>"Du kommst mit ich muss dir was zeigen !"  
>Bevor der Malfoysproß noch etwas einwenden konnte hatte Blaise ihn auch schon in sein Zimmer geschleift.<p>

_Während dessen bei Hermine:_

Die Namen hallten ihn ihrem Geist wieder:  
>"Gregory und Dean"<p>

Normalerweise hatte der kluge Locken Kopf nichts gegen den braun haarigen humorvollen Gryffindor doch zurzeit hatte dieser böse Stimmungsschwankungen die wohl darauf zurück zu führen waren das er scheinbar schwer verknallt war...und ganz Gryffindor grübelte: WER IST DIE GLÜCKLICHE ?

Und dann auch noch einer der beiden schwer Hirn toten Gorrilas Slytherin ?

Wimmernd hatte Hermine ihren Zimmerschlüssel entgegen genommen und hatte aufgeschlossen um ihr Gepäck wegräumen zu können.  
>Sie sah sich um. Für sie war der Anblick einer solchen Jugendherberge nichts neues was die Zauberer wohl davon hielten ?<br>Bei genauerem darüber nachdenken kam Hermine auf den Gedanken das Harry es doch schlechter getroffen hatte.  
>Er hatte nicht nur seinen Lieblings Erzfeind an der Backe kleben sondern auch noch die allseits als Zicke bekannte Pansy Parkinson.<p>

Seufzend lies die Brünette sich aufs Bett fallen.  
>eines der unteren hatte sie sich ausgesucht, sie mochte nicht oben schlafen aus zwei guten Gründen<p>

1. Als sie klein war hatte sie einmal vor ihrem schnarchenden Cousin fliehen wollen

(sie hatte nach einer Geburtstagsfeier im oberen Bett in seinem Zimmer geschlafen)

- wer braucht ein Stockbett für eine Person ?-

und war bei diesem versuch gnadenlos runter und auf die Nase gefallen, noch heute fragte sie sich ob ihre Nase nicht doch eigentlich weiter links sein musste... und

2. in Gryffindor schlief sie ja auch direkt über dem Boden...Sie blieb schließlich gerne auf dem Boden der Tatsachen.

Sie hatte schon ihr Gepäck wieder vergrößert

(Klein und in Taschen Format war es einfacher zu transportieren)

und es halb eingeräumt als Dean, dich gefolgt von Gregory ins Zimmer gepoltert kam.  
>Schnell verstaute die Rehäugige ihren Besitz im Schrank und schob dann den Koffer unter ihr Bett.<br>Abgesehen von ihrem erstaunlichen Büchervorrat hatte sie alles in ihren Schrank getan.

"Hach Hermine ich bin so froh das du auf meinem zimmer bist ich wüsste nicht wer mich sonst hätte retten sollen vor den Slytherins"  
>Wie ein Wort presste der Gryffindor den Satz hervor und warf sich Hermine um den Hals.<br>Irgendwie war er anders...wahrscheinlich aufgrund dessen das er nicht mit seiner "großen Liebe " in einem zimmer sein konnte.  
>Etwas gezwungen tätschelte Hermine ihrem Hausgenossen den Rücken.<p>

"Pack besser deine Sachen aus ..." organisiert wie immer drehte sie sich auch zu Gregory um "Und du solltest deine Sachen auch auspacken mitten im Raum nehmen die Koffer zu viel Platz weg."  
>"Hmpf" Ein undeutbares Grunzen verließ den Mund des Schrank großen Jungen.<br>"Bitte?" Die Hand hinterm Ohr wartete Hermine auf eine Antwort.  
>"Jaja " murrte der braun haarige.<br>Als er sich jedoch kurz zu der sonst so stillen Gryffindor umdrehte entschied er sich spontan um und begann seine Sachen einzuräumen.  
>Hermines Rehgaugen hatten einen seltsames bösartiges Glitzern angenommen und ihre Haare wehten wie durch einen Magischen Wind augewirbelt um ihren Kopf ... seltsam...<br>Hatte er es sich eingebildet oder hatte im Hintergrund ein Blitz gezuckt und der Donner gepoltert? Mit einer Gänsehaut auf dem Rücken begann er brav seine Sachen zu verstauen.

Mit einem zufriedenem Grinsen musterte die Gryffindor die Jungs.  
>-Wenigstens habe ich etwas zu tun hier-<br>Leise lächelnd begann sie sich die schönsten Erziehungsmethoden für die Beiden zu überlegen.

_Bei Ron:  
><em>

Auch wenn er durch seine feurige Haarfarbe meist sowie so sehr blass wirkte so sah man doch das nun alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war.  
>Er wollte weder den seltsamen augenscheinlich verrückten Slytherin noch die ebenso seltsame und noch unsympathischere Slytherin um sich herum haben.<br>-Gott sei dank hab ich Seamus-  
>Erleichtert lächelnd folgte er dem Stroh blonden Gryffindor und bemitleidete seinen besten Freund der sich gleich mit zwei Schlangen herum ärgern musste.<br>Schnell war klar das Ron oben schlafen würde. Er liebte Hochbetten seine Mum hatte seinem Dad verboten ihm eines zu besorgen weil er sowieso allein in seinem Zimmer schlief doch als er die hohe Schlafkonstruktion das erste mal sah war er sofort verliebt.

Mit einem kurzen Wurf beförderte er seine Tasche auf eines der Hochbetten Seamus tat es ihm nach und warf seine Tasche auf das andere Bett.  
>Grinsend sah er zu Ron "Zuhause schlafe ich auch immer oben." Kurz zwinkerte er dem Sommersprossigen zu und begann seine Sachen in den Schrank zu packen.<br>Perplex von der Geste des blonden bemerkte Ron noch nicht einmal wie die Slytherin in den Raum kamen, doch lange hielt seine Unwissenheit nicht an den schließlich war dies der Auftritt von Blaise Zabini.  
>Mit einem Rums flog die Tür auf.<p>

"BOMM BABY !"  
>Mit einem Schrei rutschte der schwarz haarige Slytherin auf den Füßen bis in die Mitte des Raumes.<br>"Blaise Zabini is in da House."  
>Grinsend hatte er die Augen geschlossen behalten als warte er das man Fotos schießt und ihn gleich mit fragen und Komplimenten zuschüttet<p>

(Natürlich erwartete er das nicht wirklich den Blaise Zabini is kein bisschen eingebildet *-* *Blaise anhimmel* )

als das Ausblieb öffnete er vorsichtig eines seiner beeindruckend blauen Augen.  
>Das erste was er sah waren zwei Jungs die er als Weasly Spross und Finnigan Erbe einzuordnen wusste.<br>Gleich nahm er eine lässige Pose ein und ging auf die beiden Jungen zu.

In Slytherin Manier und mit leicht gerecktem Kinn blieb er genau zwischen den beiden Gryffindor stehen die bis auf ihre Augen nichts mehr bewegt hatten.  
>"Mund zu ihr süßen"<br>Mit tiefer anzüglicher Stimme schnurrte er diese Worte.

Erst jetzt bemerkten die beiden Gryffindor das ihre Kiefer auf dem Boden lagen und sie ein ziemlich dämliches Bild abgeben musste.  
>Während die beiden ihre Kinnladen aufsammelten , so wie ihre Gehirne die irgendwie nicht mehr an ihrem Platz waren, spazierte Millicent an ihnen vorbei auf den schwarz haarigen Slytherin zu.<br>"Blaise ?"  
>Ihre Stimme war leise aber eindringlich.<p>

"Ja Milli Liebling ?" Mit einem charmanten Lächeln und seiner liebenswertesten Stimme sah er zu dem Mädchen auf, wo er doch wusste das sie ihm bei dieser Stimme am liebsten um den Hals fallen wollte (nicht).  
>Mit kreiseln in den Augen sank der Slytherin langsam zu Boden.<p>

"So viele schöne Sterne."  
>Eine beachtliche Beule zierte seinen Kopf und auf dieser Thronte noch eine.<br>"Für den Auftritt+Geschrei und dein Getue"  
>Langsam ließ sie ihre Faust wieder sinken.<br>Die anderen beiden Zimmergenossen hatten nun das Problem ihre Kiefer noch einmal aufsammeln zu müssen den sie waren wieder mit Schwung zu Boden gekracht.  
>Kurz darauf stand der Slytherin jedoch wieder.<p>

"Bäh Milli du bist heute wieder sooo gemein"  
>beleidigt zog Blaise einen Flunsch.<br>"Bitte?"  
>Mit einem Hermine nicht unähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck drehte sie sich zu ihm um.<br>-Waren da nicht gerade Donner grollen und ein Blitz im Hintergrunde ?  
>"Ich geh Draco suchen !"<br>Und schon war der Casanova verschwunden.  
>"Na warte..."<p>

bereit erhob sie ihre Faust.  
>"ZABINI DEIN KOFFER !"<br>Und schon stürmte das Mädchen dem Slytherin nach.  
>Die Gryffindor indes waren froh das sie ihre Kinnladen zwischendurch nicht aufgesammelt hatten das wäre auf Dauer mühselig geworden.<p>

_Neville:_  
>Mit Augen die man vom Mond noch gesehen hätte starrte der schüchterne Gryffindor seinen Schulleiter an, was überhaupt nicht bescheuert aussah da er ja auch überhaupt nicht mehr alleine im Flur war... Nein...<p>

Lavender die ihre Sachen schon im Zimmer verstaut hatte, stellte sich genau neben Neville und starrte angestrengt in die Richtung in die er sah, an die leere Stelle im Flur an der zuvor noch der lang Bärtige Schulleiter gestanden hatte.  
>„Neville...,"begann sie nach einigen Minuten des eindringlichen Starrens, „da is nix."<br>Theodor der gerade ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer gekommen war und die beiden Beobachtet hatte, machte nun unfreiwillig Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden.

Lavender sah kurz nach hinten und wunderte sich wieso ein gewisser Slytherin mit zuckender Augenbraue auf dem Boden lag und etwas von „dämliche Gryffindorks sind doch alle gleich..." brabbelte.

Doch schnell widmete sie sich wieder Neville, wedelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht rum und piekte ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab ins Ohr.

„QUIK" ... Nein wirklich das hat er gesagt ein fast undefinierbarer Laut drang aus dem Mund des Pummeligen siebt Klässlers.

Sich das Ohr zuhaltend und Lavender anstarrend wich er einige Schritte zurück.

Lavender wand sich unterdessen an Vincent der gerade aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen war.

Der Schrank von einem Jungen trat näher an Theodor um ihm aufzuhelfen. Auf die Gefahr hin sich von dem größeren die Hand brechen lassen zu müssen sprang Theo jedoch sofort wieder au die Beine.

Etwas verloren sah der Crabbe Junge sich um.

Lavender war schon aufgefallen das er ziemlich hilflos war wenn niemand ihm sagte was er zu tun hatte...  
>„Vinvin wie wäre es wenn du schon mal unsere Koffer auf den Schrank packst ?"<p>

Weder hätte sie das alleine geschafft noch hatte sie Lust das Gepäck herumstehen zu haben.  
>Der Gorilla Nummer1 zuckte die Achseln und machte sich auf den Weg die Koffer wie befohlen auf den Schrank zu befördern.<br>Neville unterdessen viel beim Anblick des bulligen Jungen bereits in Ohnmacht.

Unterdessen im Lehrerzimmer:

"Interessant."  
>"Du solltest das wirklich lassen !"<br>"Ach was ist doch alles in Ordnung"  
>"Aber...wie alt bist du den ?"<br>"Shishishi das weißt du wohl Besser als ich Minni"  
>"ich habe dir gesagt du sollst mich nicht so nennen"<br>-DONG-

"Ouwwwwaaa ."  
>"Das hast du davon !"<br>"Du sprühst ja heute vor jugenlichem Charm Minnie"  
>-DONG-<p>

x.x

Während Dumbledore mit kreisenden Augen und von irgendwelchen Zauber funken murmelnd am Boden lag, massierte sich Minerva McGonagall ihre leicht roten Fingerknöchel.

Severus Snape hatte sich inzwischen bereits entschieden diese Beiden Chaoten einfach und stumpf zu ignorieren.

Er konnte einfach nicht fassen das er scheinbar der einzige vernünftige Lehrer an Hogwarts war.  
>Hogwarts die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei war der Ort an dem er jetzt eigentlich sein Sollte.<br>Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm das er um diese Zeit sogar in seinen geliebten Kerkern wäre...NORMALERWEISE.

Knurrend sah er wieder zu dem weißhaarigen alten Mann der ich nur langsam von der Kopfnuss erholte.  
>Wieso musste er auch unter diesem alten Spinner arbeiten ?<br>Murrend erhob sich der Zaubertränkemeister, packte den alten Mann unter den Armen zog ihn hoch auf seinen Stuhl um ihn mit dem Gestank einer seiner Tränke zu wecken.

Angewidert verzog der alte sein Gesicht und blinzelte einige male bis er wieder unter den lebenden war.  
>"Ah, Severus mein junge."<p>

Der schwarz haarige lies es sich nicht entgehen dem Alten man unter die Nase zu reiben das er nicht sein junge war, nie...doch er schwieg.  
>Irgendwie war ihm nicht danach dem alten wieder zu sagen das er ins Bingoheim gehörte.<br>"Herr Schulleiter hatten sie nicht noch gewisse Maßnahmen für die nächsten Tage geplant ?"  
>"Aber natürlich." Mit einem warmen Großväterlichen Lächeln antwortete der Mann als hätte Severus ihm ein selbst gemachtes Präsent überreicht.<br>Dann wollen wir mal...

Mit zwei schnellen Bewegungen hatte der Überraschungsfreudige Rektor seine Ärmel hoch gekrempelt und den Zauberstab gezückt.

"Severus du hilfst mir sicher ? Gut dann fangen wir an."

"Albus Dumbledore Ministrare par Tagenda de Magica, Harry James Potter Ministralis"  
>Ein blauer Faden zog sich aus der Zauberstab spitze des Alten Magiemeisters An seiner Seite Stand Severus der eine leichte Menge Magie in den Zauber einfließen lies um ihn zu verstärken und es dem Rektor leichter zu machen.<p>

In fein geschwungenen Linien zeichnete der blaue Faden den Namen des Jungen in die Luft.

Kaum eine Millisekunde Später spürte der Gryffindor der Anwendung ein ziehen in seiner Hand, als er eben diese betrachtete entdeckte er ein feines blaues Band das sich elegant um seinen Ringfinger gewickelt hatte und in einer ordentlichen Schleife zusammengebunden war.

* * *

><p>Danke fürs zu Ende lesen ^^" Is nicht so berauschend aber es is ja meine erste FF also bitte lieb sein und ganz dolle viel Reviewn<p>

bis nächste mal eure Miji ^^

PS:Ich hoffe natürlich das es nicht alzu viel Aufgefallen ist aber ich hab noch keinen Betareader und das liegt wohl daran das ich noch keine erfahrungen mit sowas hab also behaltet die Fehler die ihr findet und seid nett zu ihnen :3.


End file.
